


Another Daughter, Another Chance

by riversong_sam



Series: Another Daughter, Another Chance [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, NCIS - Freeform, NCIS Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Word Count: 412Warnings: mentions of character death, angst, fluffParings/Characters: Gibbs x (daughter!)Reader, Tony, Ziva, Tim, Ducky, Abby, Palmer, and Jenny Sheppard (mentioned), Mentions of Gibbs x JennyAuthor: @riversong-samAuthor notes: I know it says 9 years in the show but for this to work in my head, needed her younger.





	Another Daughter, Another Chance

Director Jenny Sheppard had been deceased all of three days when (Y/N) came looking for her. The agent that greeted (Y/N) walked her upstairs to Agent Gibbs. He hadn’t told (Y/N) anything when she walked in asking to see her mother, instead he took her bag hooking it on his shoulder, took her hand and walked her upstairs. The child had been away at school and had no idea that her mother was dead.  
“Special Agent Gibbs?” the agent said.  
He looks up from his desk. “Yes?”  
The agent gestures to (Y/N) “She says she’s here to see Director Sheppard”  
“Thank you I’ll take it from here” Gibbs says standing and walking to (Y/N), taking her bag from the agent, and kneeling in front of her.  
“Who are you? Where’s my mom?” (Y/N) asks.  
“I’m Special Agent Gibbs. What’s your name?”  
“I’m (Y/N). Please Sir, where’s my mother? I want my mom.” (Y/N) says glancing up towards what she knew to be her mothers’ office.  
“(Y/N) look at me.”  
She turns her head obediently to look at him. She wasn’t afraid of him, which was good.   
“How old are you?”   
“I’m six, Sir”   
Gibbs stiffens slightly but keeps his composure, as not to frighten (Y/N). Six years ago was when Jenny and he had been together.  
“(Y/N), your mom… there was an incident. I’m sorry she didn’t make it.”  
She looks down tearing up, and sniffs.   
“She’s dead?”  
“Yes I’m sorry” he says pulling her into a tight hug, to which she returns locking her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook. (Y/N) doesn’t sob or make a big fuss like everyone expected, instead she just silently cries against Gibbs. He holds her until she pulls away and takes the necklace holding a key off her neck, and gives it to Gibbs.  
“It’s mommies’ safe posit box.” she sniffs and wipes her eyes. “Pose’ to give to you.”  
“Tony, Ziva find the bank this belongs to” Gibbs orders and tosses the key to Tony who catches it, and him and Ziva get to work.   
“McGee”  
“Find anything and everything about her got it boss.” Tim says referring to (Y/N).   
“Come on sweetheart let’s go see a few friends of mine.” (Y/N) nods and reaches for her bag and Gibbs gives it to her. Taking her teddy bear in his Marine Gunnery Sargent uniform out she holds it close, as Gibbs picks her up and goes to see Ducky.


End file.
